Not Destiny, Choice
by RyoKushei
Summary: People always said that destiny bound two hearts together, but is that really true? Is it possible that it's not Destiny that brings two together, but a single choice? Takes place before Rift of Time. It's a scene I wanted to include but couldn't. One-shot. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: First of all, to everyone who is following my other Zelda Fic, Rift of Time, I give both my thanks and apologies for waiting patiently while I take FOREVER to write it. I will try my best to finish the next chapter by the end of the week. Second of all, you do NOT have to read Rift of Time to read this short story, but I strongly recommend it. And lastly, please let me know what you think! If I get enough positive feedback, I'll write another one-shot about something else! And on that note, I implore you, dear reader, to sit back, relax, and enjoy this short story. Thanks!**

**-Ryo**

* * *

><p>Two figures walked through the ruins of Old Kakariko, the hidden village. One was a Hyrulean woman wearing a long black robe and hood concealing all of her face except her eyes. The other, a young Ordonian man wearing a lime green shirt, loose brown pants, and brown boots. The dry, cracked ground crunched under their slow, calm steps.<p>

The woman paused and looked around at the abandoned village, that is, whatever survived the great fire brought by the king of evil. She turned to the man and said, "We should consider rebuilding the village. It would be a good political movement and grant Hyrule more power as well as give it a better name." The man responded simply by nodding.

The two resumed their walk. They passed the old watchtower and stopped again. The woman sat down, but the man remained standing. Both were silent for a long time; the only noise either of them could hear was the slight movement of the wind here and there. It was well into the afternoon, and sunset was soon approaching. The man turned to the woman with a look seeming to ask what they should do now.

"Sir Link, sit down. You take your job too seriously," the woman said with a grin. Link did as he was told.

The woman performed a brief sweep of the village with her eyes to make sure no one was watching, and removed her hood, revealing her entire face. Her hair was a sweet golden brown, cascading down her shoulders until it pulled tightly into a braid near the small of her back with two long sidelocks flowing from her long, pointed ears. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and her nose was small but prominent. Her lips were as red as blood.

"Link, I know that everyone is asking you about your future in Hyrule. Would you like to talk about it?" asked the woman. Link pondered her question for some time, but shook his head no.

The woman was silent for a moment, but eventually asked another question.

"Will you stay in Hyrule? Will you remain its protector?"

Link just shrugged his shoulders. He knew his heart longed to stay with this woman, the Princess Zelda, but he wondered if that would be possible with the plans he was making.

Zelda understood he was right. He didn't belong in Hyrule. He belonged back in Ordon, where he lived. But she wanted him so badly to stay, and not just because he was its hero.

"Link, I whole-heartedly respect your decision. However, there is still something I must tell you." Link nodded, allowing her to continue.

"We have been, how should I put it, in a 'committed relationship' for some time now, and over the course of this past year, I have had the best time of my life, sharing it with you." Link smiled and nodded again.

Zelda continued. "And, coming from both a princess and a lovestruck girl, you have been nothing but joy and happiness to me. True, we've had our rough as well as sad moments, but they were always replaced with feelings of pleasure."

Link nodded in agreement yet again, and his smile widened, imploring her to go on.

"I love you, Link. And as much as I know you want to move on, my heart cannot bear the thought of spending one moment without you. You saved Hyrule, Link. You saved me. And so..." Zelda stopped short, not knowing if she should ask the impending question.

Link stared curiously at her, not understanding exactly why she stopped talking. Zelda began to sweat, the fear of his possible answer too much for her to think about. But she had to ask him. She just had to. After all, if she didn't try, she wouldn't ever know what he would've said anyway.

"Link, some people think it is destiny that brings two people together. I disagree. I think it is choice. So I offer that choice to you. Sir Link, knight of Hyrule, protector of the Triforce of Courage... Will you take my hand in marriage? Will you marry me, Link?"

Link paused, shocked by the question. But after pondering it for a little while, he was ready to give an answer. His reply was one word.

"Yes."

Zelda began to sob. It was the first word he ever said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Tell me what you think by reviewing! And please consider reading my other fics! <strong>

**Until next time,**

**Ryo**


End file.
